


El niño en las estrellas

by PumpkinBird



Series: Cuentos furiosos para gente famélica [3]
Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Angst, Astronauts, Gen, Hospitalization, Illnesses, Stars, Terminal Illnesses
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 03:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15210392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinBird/pseuds/PumpkinBird
Summary: Craig es un niño pequeño que sueña con lo grande que es el universo.Tweek es un niño que vive en las estrellas, pero que cada noche se sienta sobre la ventana de una habitación de hospital.





	El niño en las estrellas

**EL NIÑO EN LAS ESTRELLAS**

_“Alguna vez viví en la tierra. Fue hace tantos años que ya no lo recuerdo. Aún era un bebé.”_ Dice. Tiene el brazo recargado sobre el marco de la ventana, su cabello rubio y brillante cayendo hacia el lado derecho de su rostro, cubriendo un poco sus ojos y haciendo que le pique la nariz. _“Sólo recuerdo la luna, ¡y era tan grande!”_

Me muevo sobre la almohada porque mi espalda se ha estado resbalando durante algunos minutos ya, y después de varios intentos logro encontrar una posición cómoda para descansar un poco. _“¿Cómo era?”_ pregunto.

Tweek frunce el entrecejo, _“¿Cómo era qué?”_

_“La luna.”_

_“¡Ya te lo he dicho! ¡Era enorme! ¡Era tan enorme que era lo único que podían ver mis ojos!”_ Tweek suelta una risita y se sostiene el estómago con una mano, o al menos creo que lo hace porque aún está afuera de mi ventana y sólo veo la mitad de su cuerpo. _“Y su voz Craig, su voz es lo más bonito que jamás he escuchado.”_

Como si de algo mágico se tratase, la luna detrás de él brilla con mucha intensidad, como no hace todas las noches, y la veo tan diminuta que no logro imaginarla como él me la describe. La imagen me entretiene, ver al niño de las estrellas jugueteando en mi ventana mientras detrás, como una madre, la luna lo observa. Mi propia madre está sentada a un lado de la puerta sobre una silla que asegura no es incomoda, pero que yo sé que lo es.

_“–La escuché cantar por lo que creí que fue toda mi vida, y cuando desperté la volví a ver a ella, tan enorme, cálida y brillante, y a mi alrededor estaban las estrellas.”_

_“¿Y cómo son ellas?”_

_“¿Las estrellas? ¡Oh, todas son diferentes_!,” dice con emoción, entonces pasa una pierna sobre el marco de la ventana, y luego la otra, para terminar sentado sobre de éste. Su piel es tan blanca como la luna, y sus cabellos tan brillantes como su luz. _“Algunas son más grandes que otras, y algunas más son más calladas. Algunas pueden hablar por horas y horas, y otras son bastante enojonas.”_

 _“Mi primera amiga vive a la vuelta de un satélite, es bonita. Solía contarme historias del Sputnik 2 y cómo jugaba con Laika, y siempre me dejaba dormir sobre ella.”_ dice. La sonrisa en su rostro es pequeña y bonita, y sus manos se ven delicadas y parecen no tener ningún tipo de moratón adornando su piel. Estrujo la sabana entre mis manos y me termino de cubrir bien el regazo. Entra un poco de frío por la ventana, pero no deseo que Tweek se vaya así que me quedo callado.

 _“Tu nombre se parece a la canción,”_ digo antes de pensarlo mucho. Tweek gira un poco la cabeza, quizá no entendiéndome. Estoy seguro de que me he sonrojado un poco. _“Esa canción de la que te hablé antes, ¿la recuerdas?”_ Tweek me observa con una pequeña sonrisa apenas visible en sus labios y niega. No estoy seguro de si lo está haciendo a propósito o no, porque se la he cantado dos veces antes. Me lamo los labios ya que los siento realmente secos y estrujo la sabana nuevamente entre mis dedos. “ _Uhm, la que iba como –como, twinkle twinkle little star.”_

Tweek se carcajea y por un momento creo que caerá por la ventana, pero no lo hace. _“Eso no se parece en nada a mi nombre.”_

Frunzo el entrecejo, _“Claro que lo hace.”_

Tweek se vuelve a reír, pasa una mano por sus cabellos y gira los ojos. _“Bueno, ¿ya tienes sueño_?” pregunta. Nuevamente cambia de posición y ahora se encuentra cabeza abajo, sus manos pegadas al piso y su espalda baja sobre la ventana. Sus grandes ojos verdes voltean a ver el reloj en la pared, _“ya son la una de la madrugada. Los terrícolas en esta parte del mundo siempre duermen a esta hora. O la mayoría.”_

 _“No.”_ Respondo, aunque estoy seguro de que cualquiera podría notar que estoy mintiendo pues la verdad es que ahora siempre tengo sueño. Pero aún no quiero que Tweek se vaya. _“Sígueme contando del espacio.”_

 _“Uhmm, ¿qué quieres que te cuente ahora? Ya te he lo dicho todo_.” Tweek toma fuerza y con sus brazos se impulsa hasta volver a quedar sentado sobre la ventana, ahora con ambas piernas colgando de éste lado. Sopla el cabello fuera de sus ojos y me mira con curiosidad. Me pregunto si la razón por la que viene cada noche es porque tiene tanta curiosidad de mí como yo la tengo de él. _“Ya hasta me hiciste preguntar cuántas estrellas hay en el cielo, Craig.“_

_“Tweek, ¿alguna vez haz conocido a un astronauta?”_

_“¿Astronautas?”_ pregunta pensativo, llevando una mano hasta su rostro donde se pellizca las mejillas sin siquiera notarlo. _“No, no que yo recuerde. Pero una vez conocí a un hombre del espacio.”_

Mi corazón da un vuelco y estoy seguro de que mis ojos se han desprendido de todo rastro de sueño y se han bañado de emoción, lo sé. Tweek columpia los pies, pero no agrega nada. _“¿Y luego?”_

 _“¿Y luego qué?”_ estoy a punto de gritarle y de aventarle mi almohada para que caiga de la ventana, pero mi mamá se remueve en su silla y tengo miedo de que se despierte, nos descubra, y haga que alguna enfermera saque a Tweek de la habitación. Entonces decido no hacerlo, en cambio hablo en voz baja tratando de controlar mi irritación. _“¿Qué pasó con el hombre del espacio? ¿De dónde venía, cómo llegó ahí?”_

 _“¡Oh!”_ dice apenas notando lo interesado que estoy de que siga contando. Él es algo despistado, tal vez es porque creció entre estrellas, supongo. _“¡Él venía de aquí, de la tierra! Hablé con él sólo una vez, ¿sabes? Era un hombre del espacio muy ocupado. Pero ese día, o noche porque realmente allá arriba no existe nada de eso, se acercó a hablar conmigo. Creo que pensaba que era una ilusión o una clase de extra, ah, extra –“_

_“Extraterrestre.”_

_“Ah, sí, eso. Ustedes terrícolas tienen ideas tan extrañas sobre lo que hay allá arriba. Pero bueno, dijo que no se había acercado a mí por temor. No entendí cómo es que podía tenerle miedo a algo allá arriba, pero él lo tenía.”_

_“Tweek.”_

_“¡Ah, sí!, bueno, me dijo que venía de la tierra, que había construido él mismo una nave espacial y la había lanzado desde el ático de su casa. Tampoco sabía lo que era un ático, así que le pedí a mamá que me lo mostrara. Creo que esa fue mi primera vez aquí en la tierra. Bueno, sin contar cuando nací. Peo éste sujeto era bastante interesante, mucho más que un ático. Me contó cómo es que su nave salió disparada orbita arriba y cómo terminó chocando contra una estrella. Fue un conflicto muy grande, el de esa estrella y de él. Al parecer el impacto la lastimó y a él se le quebró la nave. Quedó varado por mucho tiempo y la estrella se negó a ayudarle, hasta que un asteroide se apiadó de él y lo llevó cielo adentro, a una cometa. La cometa fue quien lo llevó a la luna, y yo estaba ahí, Craig, mirando por vez primera a un terrícola. Yo estaba – yo estaba –”_

Me voltea a ver y dentro de sus ojos puedo imaginar todo lo que me está contando como si fuera una película, y lo puedo ver observando al sujeto. También me puedo ver a mí mismo ahí dentro la primera vez que me visitó.

_“Asombrado.”_

Tweek asiente, _“Sí.”_

_“Él fue quién me contó sobre ustedes y sobre este planeta. Yo no me siento particularmente atraído por la gravedad de los planetas, pero quizá es más fuerte la curiosidad. De cualquier manera estoy agradecido porque te he conocido a ti y – uhm, ¿Craig?”_

Abro un ojo. Tweek sigue sentado en la ventana, ambas manos puestas a los costados de sus piernas, y los pies descalzos estáticos en el aire, sin balancearse. Gruño y con dificultad logro volver a recargar mi cuerpo contra la almohada. Siento los ojos pesados y un bostezo formarse en el fondo de mi garganta.

_“¿Craig, quieres dormir ya?”_

_“No”._

Tweek frunce el entrecejo, _“yo creo que deberías dormir, y yo ya debería de irme.”_

 _“No, no te vayas. Sígueme contando sobre el espacio.”_ Pido aún con mis sentidos adormecidos. Quizá me veo bastante ridículo con el cabello pegado a la cara y la almohada macada en la mejilla, pero no me importa. Tweek vuelve a sonreír y a balancear los pies.

 _“No te preocupes Craig, vendré de nuevo mañana. ¿Hay algo en especial que quieras que investigue para ti?”_ Pregunta.

Podría apostar a que mis ojos se han iluminado, _“¿podrías preguntar cómo era la nave de ese sujeto?”_

Tweek gira la cabeza hacia a un lado, _“¿Del hombre del espacio? Claro. Quizá la estrella aún la tiene clavada en algún sitio.”_

Asiento con dificultad e intento aguantar una carcajada de alegría. Acomodo la almohada para que deje de estar recargada contra la cabecera de la cama y en cambio quede sobe de éste última, como las almohadas deberían de estar. Me acomodo y meto la nariz bajo la sabana, intentando no descanalizarme con el movimiento. _“Gracias, Tweek.”_

Tweek asiente y se levanta de donde está, para luego pasar ambas piernas al otro lado de la ventana, donde aun no entiendo cómo es que puede estar de pie si estamos en un tercer piso. _“Me iré ahora Craig, pero le diré a mi madre que me traiga de nuevo mañana. Me alegra mucho tenerte de amigo.”_

 _“También estoy feliz de haberte conocido.”_ Respondo.

Tweek se lame los labios y asiente nuevamente, para luego mover su mano en forma de despedida.

_“Te veo mañana por la noche, Craig.”_

Correspondo el gesto y parpadeo, sabiendo que cuando abra los ojos él ya no estará aquí, si no que estará en el cielo.

Me voy a dormir con su sonrisa gravada en la mente, y esta noche sueño con estrellas.

…

 _“Craig, cariño, ¿cómo te sientes?”_ pregunta mi madre. Hace treinta minutos que me han traído a mi cuarto y sólo unos cuantos segundos desde que mi madre ha podido entrar a verme. Veo las grandes bolsas obscuras bajo sus ojos, y por la forma que estruja la tela de su vestido estoy seguro de saber cómo se siente ella. Pienso en decirle _“mejor que tú, supongo.”_ Pero me callo antes de hacerlo y en cambio contesto sencillamente con un _“cansado.”_ Y es la verdad.

_“El docto dijo que sería normal durante las primeras semanas, cariño. Pero mira, te he traído este comic de Red Racer, tu amigo Clyde dice que es nuevo y que aún no lo tienes – bueno, aquí está.”_

Tomo el librillo que mi madre tiene entre las manos y lo examino, es el número 152 y lo tengo repetido ya dos veces en casa, pero no lo digo y en cambio le agradezco. Es entendible, Clyde es un poco despistado, pero él creció en la misma colonia que yo y realmente no tiene mucha excusa para serlo.

_“¿Tienes hambre? El doctor dijo que podías comer una vez te sintieras recuperado y con apetito, creo que hicieron sopa de la que te gusta –“_

_“Mamá, ¿cuál es la diferencia entre un astronauta y un hombre del espacio?”_

Mi madre me observa con el ceño fruncido, sus labios descoloridos apretándose entre sí. Luego de unos segundos, su rostro se ilumina y se endulza al haber encontrado la respuesta. _“Un astronauta es alguien que va de visita al espacio, Craig, como si fuera a una misión para explorarlo.”_ Dice, _“En cambio, un hombre del espacio es alguien que decidió quedarse a vivir ahí arriba, y es feliz descubriendo por sí mismo lo que hay en lo que todos nosotros ignoramos.”_

 _“¿Sabías que un hombre del espacio se estrelló contra una estrella una vez?”_ mi madre me mira con algo de diversión y curiosidad en los ojos.

_“No, no lo había escuchado antes, amor, ¿quién te lo dijo?”_

_“Mi amigo Tweek, él – No, no, creo que fue una estrella.”_

_“¿Una estrella dices?”_

_“No lo sé, mamá, creo que fue en sueños.”_ Respondo. Me doy cuenta de que nuevamente estoy jugueteando con la tela de las sabanas. Bostezo a propósito, pero pronto tengo ganas de bostezar de verdad. _“Me gustaría seguir durmiendo.”_

_“Si estás cansado entonces hazlo, cariño, y cuando despiertes pediré que te sirvan algo de esa rica sopa, ¿está bien?”_

Asiento con dificultad y cierro los ojos. Mi madre se acerca a mí y me cubre con la sabana, tratando de que quede apretada sobre mí para resguardar el calor. Siento sus labios sobre mi frente, pero no finjo molestia. En cambio, me quedo quieto y en silencio, como si estuviera dormido.

Escucho nuevamente la silla de plástico quejase cuando mi madre se sienta sobre de ella, luego lo único que escucho es el beep de las máquinas que mantienen mi corazón monitoreado, y después de un rato más, cuando me he acostumbrado a todos los demás sonidos, logro escuchar las gotitas cayendo cada pocos segundos al pequeño tubo de plástico que se hunde en mi piel y luego se adentra mi vena.

Al abrir los ojos puedo jurar que por un momento mi cuarto está teñido de azul y no blanco, y que hay estrellas brillantes adornando cada pared y cada superficie. Aprieto los labios intentando aguantar una sonrisa de emoción, porque aún faltan muchas horas antes de que sea de noche y Tweek aún va a tardar en regresar, y hasta entonces no puedo emocionarme con nadie. Cierro los ojos y me preparo para dormir por unas horas, y entonces sueño con cometas.

Al despertar hay una enfermera cambiando la bolsa de suero que cuelga desde un tubo alto y metálico. La observo durante unos segundos hasta que parece notar que he despertado.

_“Hola Craig, ¿cómo te sientes?”_

_“Cansado.”_

La mujer se lleva una mano a la cadera mientras termina de revisar el monitor a mi lado, _“Hablé con tu mamá antes de que tuviera que salir, me dijo que te gusta mucho la sopa de fideo, ¿he? También es mi favorita. ¿Qué te parece si te traigo un plato grande y caliente en un rato?”_

Hay estrellas en su uniforme, muchas estrellas.

Chasquea los dedos frente a mi cara, _“¿Te sientes mareado, tienes dolor, nauseas?”_ pregunta con preocupación, volteo a ver el monitor y descubro que está un poco acelerado el ritmo de mi corazón, así que trato de calmarlo. _“No.”_

 _“Voy a tomarte una muestra de sangre, ¿está bien?”_ La veo sacar de un cajón una jeringa y lo que parece ser un cinturón pequeño, y ésta vez soy consciente de que el beep beep se ha incrementado. Trato de relajarme. _“Sólo será un pinchazo, pero eso no será un problema para ti porque eres muy valiente.”_

Volteo a ver los focos que están en el techo y trato de no pensar en la sangre que me está saliendo por el brazo. No es algo nuevo, me lo han hecho al menos una docena de veces desde que llegué aquí, pero eso no deja de hacerlo menos atemorizante. Cuando me concentro en las blancas luces intento visualizar las mismas estrellas que he visto hace unas horas, pero no logro hacer más que lastimarme los ojos por mirar tan fijamente el foco. Cuando aparto la vista y la regreso a mi brazo, hay un pequeño curita en forma de botón pegado a mi piel. _“Listo Craig, llevaré esto al laboratorio y luego regresaré con esa comida que te prometí, ¿está bien?”_

Asiento y la enfermera me dedica una última sonrisa antes de desaparecer tras la puerta de la habitación.

Cuando vuelvo a despertar, Tweek está en la ventana.

 _“¿Por qué estás lleno de cables?”_ Cuestiona. Volteo a ver mis brazos pero no encuentro nada nuevo en ellos, por lo que me pregunto si es la primera vez que Tweek los ha notado. _“¿Eres una clase de maquina como en las películas?”_

Frunzo el entrecejo, _“¿te refieres a un robot?”_

_“Ajá.”_

“ _No.”_ Respondo un poco irritado, me está doliendo la cabeza. _“¿Y tú cómo sabes de películas?”_

Tweek se sonroja y se encoge de hombros, quizá algo apenado _“He estado visitando otros lugares mientras duermes_.” Sus manos rascan el marco de mi ventana, _“Lugares a los que llaman teatros, cines, plazas…”_

 _“¿Y no te da miedo que descubran que no eres humano?”_ Tweek frunce el entrecejo.

 _“Sí soy humano, Craig.”_ Reprocha acusatoriamente.

Gruño en voz baja, _“Me refiero a que no eres un ah, – terrícola.”_ Tweek parece entender mi punto y termina por recargarse en el marco. La luz de luna ingresa por la ventana e ilumina todo a mí alrededor. Me doy cuenta de que mi madre no está en la habitación.

 _“No creo que nadie a parte de ti pueda verme.”_ Responde. Por un momento me quedo en silencio porque es Tweek, y se me hace imposible el creer que nadie lo pueda notar. A donde quiera que se mueve, su cabello, sus ojos y su piel brillan, y detrás de él siempre está la luna, como si lo estuviera cuidando. Tweek se refiere a ella como su madre, y yo no podría estar más de acuerdo.

_“¿Te sientes solo allá arriba?”_

_“¿En el espacio? Por supuesto que no, ¡ya me hiciste decirte cuántas estrellas tengo por compañía!”_ se ríe, _“pero prefiero estar aquí, ¿sabes? Contigo. Todo aquí abajo es muy curioso, y tú eres la única persona que me lo puede contar todo.”_

 _“A mí me gustaría ir al espacio_.” Le digo. Tweek parece sorprendido. Ahora todo su cuerpo está fuera de la ventana y sólo son sus codos los que tiene puestos sobre de ésta, y sobre las palmas de sus manos recarga la cabeza. _“¿Investigaste lo que te pedí?”_

Tweek asiente y extiende sus manos, mostrándome trozos de algo desgastado de color marrón. _“¿Soga?”_ pregunto sin comprender.

Tweek asiente, _“Uhum, soga, supongo.”_ Parece que va a entrar al cuarto, pero al final se detiene y no lo hace. En cambio, guarda los restos de soga en el bolsillo. _“Había otras cosas más, pero al pasar por la atmosfera se deshicieron como las nubes en mi piel, ¡boom!, como polvo de estrella. También me dijo que había que ser muy valiente y tener mucha fe. Y aunque lo demás no te las pude traer, Craig, estoy seguro de que encontraremos la forma de construir tu nave.”_

Lo miro con credulidad, _“¿vas a ayudarme?”_

_“Por supuesto, no quiero que te estrelles contra una estrella así que, ¿quién mejor que yo para guiarte?”_

_“Gracias, pero tal vez no sea necesario construirla,” le_ digo _“porque cuando termine mi carrera de astronauta la NASA me va a pedir que trabaje para ellos, y me darán mi propio traje y casco, y por supuesto mi nave. Va a ser grandiosa Tweek, ya la puedo imaginar.”_

_“¿Será de color azul?”_

_“¿Por qué piensas que va a ser de ese color?”_ pregunto.

Tweek se sonroja y se pasa algunos dedos por entre los rubios mechones de pelo, y luego dice _“Bueno, es que creo que te gusta mucho ese color.”_ Me mira como esperando a que yo diga algo, pero al no hacerlo prosigue con su explicación. _“La primera vez que te vi traías ese gorrito de tela azul, y cuando te vi entrar por la puerta de este lugar venías vestido también en algo azul.”_

 _“Era mi pijama.”_ Interrumpo. Tweek asiente.

 _“También los globos a lado de tu cama son azules, y lo son también tus ojos.” Tweek_ pasea su vista por la habitación, como buscando más evidencia que le den sostén a sus palabras.

_“Usando tu lógica y lo que me acabas de decir, entonces ¿tu color favorito es el verde?”_

Tweek emboza una de las sonrisas más grandes que le he visto y asiente con fuerza. _“¡Por supuesto que lo es!”_

Ambos nos echamos a reír, y aunque me duele la cabeza mientras más lo hago, al mismo tiempo no lo pienso demasiado y el dolor no me lastima del todo. Aun así la presión detrás mis ojos es fuerte, y puedo escuchar a medias el sonido de mi sangre corriendo en las arterias de mis oídos al mismo tiempo que el beep beep del monitor se hace presente. Tweek vuelve a estar sentado sobre la ventana, moviendo ambas piernas de enfrente hacia atrás.

_“¿Entonces vas a ser un astronauta?”_

Sonrío sintiéndome orgulloso. _“Así es, y voy a ser el mejor de todos.”_

_“Pero, ¿vas a ir a visitarme, verdad? Digo, cuando crezcas y termines tu carrera y te haya contratado la NASA, ¿verdad?”_

Giro los ojos _, “Por supuesto que sí, si no ¿quién va a cuidar de que no me estrelle contra una estrella?”_

Veo a Tweek sonreír, y de repente sobre su piel comienzan a aparecer pequeñas estrellas. Una vez se da cuenta de que lo estoy mirando con detenimiento, él también se voltea a ver sus propios brazos. Cuando observa sus estrellas, Tweek termina dando un grito y cae fuera de la ventana.

_“¡Tweek!”_

Estoy a punto de intentar levantarme de la cama cuando vuelve a aparecer, metiendo un brazo a la habitación y jalándose hasta lograr tener medio cuerpo dentro. Tweek observa con cara de espanto las decenas de luces brillantes que hay en su piel. _“¿Y esto?”_

Entonces algo le llama la atención lejos de su cuerpo y voltea a ver las paredes. Cuando imito su acción me doy cuenta de que todas están cubiertas de estrellas, como si aún estuviera en mi habitación en nuestra casa y estas fueran las estrellas de plástico que pegué en las paredes hace dos años. _“Wow”_

Tweek asiente y sus ojos escanean el cielo en el que se ha convertido el cuarto, “ _Wow_.” Se gira nuevamente a mí, _“¡Craig! Nunca me dijiste que podías hacer eso!”_

_“Yo no lo estoy haciendo.”_

_“¡Por supuesto que lo estás haciendo! Digo, yo no puedo – no que yo sepa.”_ Tweek voltea a ver a su madre como pidiéndole una explicación, pero si es que le responde algo o le ignora no lo puedo saber. Tweek regresa su vista a mí.

 _“¿Cómo es que llegaron aquí_?” pegunta asombrado. Yo también lo estoy. Desde mi posición en la cama observo con curiosidad la manguerita que conecta el suero a mi piel, y por donde están nadando decenas de estrellas. Las figuras parecen estar hechas de sólo luz, mucha luz, y todas iluminan el cuarto por completo.

 _“Es como estar en el espacio.”_ Digo sorprendido. De nuevo mis ojos regresan a la ventana, al niño de las estrellas, y a la luna que está detrás.

Tweek suelta una carcajada, _“Es como estar en casa, sí.”_

De pronto, las estrellas dejan de divertirme porque algo nuevo se incrusta dentro de mi cerebro, como un meteorito, y el dolor y el desastre que provoca dentro de mi cráneo es insoportable. Cierro los ojos y me llevo las manos a la cabeza para cubrir mis parpados con fuerza. Escucho la sangre pulsar dentro de mí, y sobre ésta también escucho el ruido de las maquinas incrementarse y acelerarse, siguiendo la marcha de mi corazón. Y no importa que tanto apriete los parpados o me cubra los ojos, mi visión está llena de luces.

 _“¿Craig?”_ escucho la voz temerosa de Tweek.

 _“¡Craig!”_ escucho la asustada de alguien más.

Despierto otra vez.

No importa cuántos días pasen pues aún no logro acostumbrarme a la luz brillante y a las paredes blancas. No sé en dónde estoy, quizá es porque sigo desorientado por recién despertar o quizá porque no he estado aquí antes. Poco a poco mis ojos dejan de doler tanto y puedo observar mis alrededores con mayor claridad. Estoy en otra cama, en otro cuarto, y lo primero que descubro después de eso es que aquí no hay ventanas por donde entre luz natural.

Hay una persona vestida de blanco hablando afuera, con mi mamá. Frunzo el entrecejo. Mi madre está vestida en una bata y botas desechables, con un cubre bocas y con un gorro feo que le cubre por completo los rubios cabellos. Está llorando. La persona a su lado está vestida de una forma similar pero con mucho más blanco, y parece estarle explicando algo a mi madre pues está dibujando algo en la tabla que tiene entre las manos. Si quisiera podría levantarme de la cama e ir a preguntar qué está pasando, pero estoy cansado. Ahora hay dos botellas de suero colgando desde el mismo tubo metálico, aunque gotean a diferente intensidad. En uno de ellos alcanzo a leer que es una Infusión, pero eso, como el resto de cosas que pasan a mí alrededor desde hace quizá una semana, carece de sentido.

Mi madre entra a la habitación y ya no está llorando, pero bien podría comenzar de nuevo en cualquier momento. Esta vez no hay silla plástica a mi lado y se tiene que conformar con estar de pie junto a la cama. _“Hola cariño, ¿cómo te sientes?”_

Mi mente piensa en responder “ _cansado_ ”, pero de mi boca no escurre nada y sólo termino negando con la cabeza. Ella asiente y se pasa un brazo alrededor de las costillas. Veo que estruja con fuerza la tela entre sus dedos. _“Está bien, cariño, el doctor dice que debes descansar y pronto estarás bien, ¿ok? Y podremos irnos a casa. De hecho, haremos una fiesta de bienvenida e invitaremos a todos tus amigos para que jueguen contigo, ¿te gustaría eso?”_

A mi mente llegan Token y Clyde, y sí, me gustaría mucho poder verlos. Los días en el hospital son aburridos y realmente no tengo mucha compañía. Asiento con dificultad.

Mi madre sonríe y se lleva una mano a cubrirse la boca, como hace cuando está a punto de llorar, pero no lo hace. Me gustaría que lo hiciera porque ella siempre dice que uno nunca debe aguantarse las lágrimas. _“Entonces es un trato, tú te recuperas pronto y yo organizo la mejor fiesta de todas, con pizza y juegos de vídeo, cariño.”_

Apuesto a que de no ser por ese cubre bocas deteniendo sus labios, ya me habría besado la frente un millar de veces.

Cuando vuelvo a ver a Tweek, es hasta pasadas dos noches después.

 _“¿Qué es lo que sucede contigo?”_ pregunta.

 _“Muchas cosas.”_ respondo con pesadez. La máquina a mi lado suena con tranquilidad, y quisiera preguntarme qué tan ciertas son mis palabras.

 _“¿Qué cosas?”_ Insiste. Giro mi rostro hacia la izquierda, hacia donde está él sentado sobre la ventana, y suspiro. Tweek se ve tan brillante como cada noche lo ha registrado mi memoria.

 _“Yo – yo no lo sé,”_ le digo, y es verdad. Quizá si mi madre tuviera el valor o si la doctora entendiera que es necesario decirme, lo habrían hecho. Pero no es así, todos caminan a mí alrededor y hablan sobre lo valiente y fuerte que soy, pero nadie me dice contra qué estoy luchando. _“No lo sé bien, pero ayer los escuché mientras hablaban y – y ¿creo que podría haber algo en mi sangre? ¿En mi cerebro?”_

Espero a que Tweek pueda decirme si él, con sus poderes de alguien que no vive en este planeta, sabe algo. Pero Tweek se limita a hacer de su boca una línea delgada y a juguetear con sus manos sobre su regazo. Su camisa verde se mueve con un viento invisible, y sus cabellos se revuelven entre ellos. _“¿Algo malo?”_

Y como estoy ansioso por hablar de esto con alguien, lo hago con Tweek. Asiento con rapidez y escucho mi monitor acelerarse, al igual que mi propia respiración. Siento algo feo y frío apretando mi pecho, y pienso que quizá sea esa cosa mala de la que han hablado. _“Ellos dijeron algo sobre una infección en mi cuerpo, algo malo que está viajando en mi sangre y que podría llegar a mi corazón o a mi cerebro, y creo que eso –”_ le digo mientras muevo la cabeza intentando señalarle la segunda bolsa en el tubo mecánico, _“– que eso de ahí es algo para evitar que llegue a esos lugares.”_

Tweek asiente mientras mira sus manos, como si lo entendiera. Desearía poder creer que lo hace. _“¿Crees que por esas cosas malas las estrellas hayan venido la otra noche_?” pregunta.

Lo miro confundido, _“¿Por qué lo dices?”_

Tweek traga saliva y posa sus ojos verdes sobre los míos, _“Porque cuando me he sentido mal, o me ha pasado algo malo, las estrellas siempre se han acercado a mí. Y después me siento mejor.”_

_“¿Cómo si intentaran ayudarte?”_

_“Ayudándome, sí.”_

_“No lo había pensado.”_ Con mis ojos escaneo la totalidad de la habitación, intentando encontrar una estrella que se haya perdido o que haya decidido a quedarse conmigo, pero no veo ninguna; En cambio, solamente puedo ver a Tweek sentado en mi ventana brillando como siempre lo hace con el reflejo de la luz de la luna detrás.

 _“Tweek, ¿alguna vez has sentido miedo_?” Le pregunto. Se lleva una mano a la cara y se frota la mejilla, pensando.

 _“No lo creo, o no que yo lo recuerde_ ,” dice. Volteo de nuevo a ver el blanco techo sobre de mí y descanso mis dos manos sobre mi estómago. Una sensación diferente a la de hace unos minutos se anida en mi pecho, y trago saliva con dificultad. No tengo la necesidad de cubrirme la boca con las manos, y quizá esa es una pequeña diferencia entre mi madre y yo. En eso, Tweek vuelve a hablar.

 _“Aunque quizá – quizá cuando vivía en la tierra.”_ Lo observo y espero a que continúe, y entonces lo hace una vez lo comprende. _“Es que el espacio es un lugar muy tranquilo, Craig. Ahí arriba no hay muchas cosas malas que sentir. No hay miedo, ni existe el dolor como aquí lo conocen. Pero aquí en la tierra todos ustedes terrícolas siempre están huyendo de algo, cargando mucho o preocupándose por cosas que los hace tan curiosos ante mis ojos pero que al final no entiendo. Y allá arriba sí pasan cosas malas, pero nunca sobre pensamos en ellas y mucho menos las estamos esperando. Simplemente existen, al igual que nosotros. ¡Como esa nave del hombre del espacio, ¿recuerdas?!”_ dice con emoción al haber encontrado una metáfora que podamos entender los dos, “ _como esa nave que se estrelló contra esa estrella y la lastimo y la desvió un poco, pero que al final no la destruyó ni le provocó más que un pequeño cráter. Y de cualquier manera, de haberla roto, la estrella se habría convertido en polvo y seguiría estando ahí, Craig, siendo hermosa. Y eso es suficiente.”_

Trago saliva al mismo tiempo que una pequeña gota cae de la bolsa de suero, y otra se mete bajo mi piel y entra a mis venas.

_“Tweek, yo creo que – que no podré estudiar para ser astronauta ni me contratará la NASA.”_

_“¿Qué? ¡¿Y por qué no?! Estoy seguro de que serías el mejor astronauta que jamás nadie ha visto, ¡tienen que contratarte, Craig!”_

Espero a que Tweek termine de hablar de esa manera exasperada suya, para poder hacerlo yo. Me causa un poco de risa que se altere de esa manera. _“Tweek, Tweek, tienes que escucharme.”_

_“Creo que no podré ser astronauta, pero aun así me gustaría mucho poder ir al espacio a comprobar que no estás exagerando y que todo lo que estás diciendo es real.”_

_“¡Por supuesto que es real!”_ dice con molestia. Luego, su expresión se vuelve de duda. _“Pero, Craig, si ya no vas a ser astronauta, entonces, ¿qué es lo que serás?”_

 _“Un hombre del espacio.”_   Respondo con seguridad y siento mi pecho llenarse de orgullo. “ _Y voy a necesitar de tu ayuda para construir mi nave.”_ Añado con media sonrisa. A Tweek se le ilumina aún más la cara, si es que eso es posible.

 _“¡Vamos a tener que conseguir mucha valentía, Craig!”_ grita emocionado, y por un segundo tengo miedo de que alguien lo escuche y nos descubra. _“¡Y tendré que preguntar con qué otros materiales podemos sustituir los que se deshicieron cuando los traía hacia acá! Oh, Craig, estoy tan feliz. Prometo que una vez estemos allá arriba te presentaré a mi primera amiga, a la cometa número 6 y 7, y a las estrellas de esa bonita constelación que me has enseñado!”_ Tweek da pequeños saltos aún sentado sobre la ventana, y me gustaría volverle a preguntar el por qué no puede bajar de ahí y venir adentro. _“¡Estoy tan emocionado, incluso le diré a mi madre que te cante esa canción una vez estemos allá!”_

Tweek se suelta a reír y su risa es tan alegre y tan llena de luz que no puedo hacer nada más que reír con él. Ahora se encuentra colgando boca abajo en la ventana, y desde mi posición veo su vientre subir y bajar a causa de las risas. Su cabello y su piel brillan con fuerza, y estoy seguro de que mi sonrisa lo hace también.

 _“Mamá.”_ la llamo una vez la veo que ha despertado. Hay ojeras bajo sus ojos y sus labios están partidos, pero aun así sonríe con fuerza cuando me voltea a ver.

_“Buenos días, mi amor, ¿cómo estás?”_

_“Cansado, pero no mucho.”_ Le digo con sinceridad. Se levanta de su silla y camina hasta mí, y logro ver que la sonrisa en su boca alcanza a llegar también hasta sus ojos, que brillan con fuerza, como si también se tratasen de estrellas. _“Mamá, ¿tú crees que el espacio es bonito?”_

_“¿El espacio exterior?”_

Asiento. Mi madre parece confundida con la pregunta, pero cede bajo mi mirada insiste. _“Es muy bonito, Craig,”_ dice al final. Entonces se agacha y comienza a llenarme de besos la frente y las mejillas, y no puedo hacer mucho más que reír porque me provoca cosquillas. _“Pero más bonito eres tú.”_

Una vez se separa de mi jala la silla y la pone justo a un lado de mi cama, de frente a la ventana, y sigue. _“¿Por qué la pregunta?”_

Respiro hondo y sujeto la sabana entre mis dedos, “ _Curiosidad.”_ Respondo. Mi madre no parece muy satisfecha, pero no insiste en el tema. En cambio, su rostro se ilumina cuando parece que recueda algo, entonces hunde su mano entre las cosas que hay en su bolso y extrae algo que viene envuelto en una bolsita de plástico. Lo reconozco de inmediato.

 _“La doctora me ha dado permiso de traértelo, Craig.”_ Dice mientras lo saca del envoltorio. No le toma más que unos segundos para ponérmelo sobre la cabeza y otros dos segundos para acomodarme los pompones de estambre que le cuelgan a los costados. _“Listo, ahí estás. Ahora te ves aún más precioso.”_

Me revuelvo entre sus brazos cuando me da otro beso. _“Entonces, ¿puedo conservarlo?”_ pregunto con miedo pues fue de las primeras cosas que me prohibieron tener cuando ingresé al hospital.

 _“Uhum,”_ responde ella con felicidad. Luego parece pensarlo mejor y agrega _“O al menos hasta que la doctora cambie de opinión. Ya sabes cómo son de raros aquí. Pero por ahora tendrás esa cabeza testaruda tuya resguardada del frío.”_

_“Gracias, mamá.”_

_“No me agradezcas, amor.”_

_“Mamá, ¿crees que algún día podré ir a las estrellas?”_ Mi madre vuelve a observarme con algún sentimiento que quisiera no entender pero que al final lo hago. También me siento triste de que vivamos en la tierra y la haga sentir así con mis preguntas. Ella traga saliva pero al final asiente.

 _“Por supuesto que sí, Craig,”_ dice mientras envuelve mis manos entre las suyas. _“Estoy segura de eso.”_

Alguna vez vi un programa en la televisión, era sobre el espacio. En él hablaban sobre algo llamado el Big Bang y cómo es que había sido el evento que lo inició todo. Dijeron que en ese entonces aún no existía nada ni nadie, pero que hubo una gran explosión que fue la causante de todo esto, de todos nosotros. Dijeron cómo de entre los materiales que existían en el vacío se fueron formando los planetas, los asteroides, las nébulas, las estrellas, y también los grandes satélites, como el sol y como la luna. Una gran explosión que bien podría haber sido el final, pero que realmente fue el inicio de algo mucho más grande.

Y yo tuve entonces muchas preguntas más allá de las que normalmente tenía en cuanto al espacio se refería, y una de ellas era el cómo estaban seguros de que eso había ocurrido si nadie había estado allí. La otra pregunta, un poco menos exacta o quizá demasiado compleja para entenderla por completo, era cómo es que yo, siendo un niño pequeño, tenía el mismo origen que una estrella. La última pregunta era si tendríamos entonces ella y yo también el mismo destino en el universo.

No entendía y quizá nunca lo voy a entender por completo, pero esa noche cuando Tweek entró por mi ventana por vez primera, supe que no era necesario hacerlo. También entendí que, quizá, mi vida había sido en sí un propio universo.

El espacio es un lugar muy grande y tan lleno de cosas. Quizá tú podrías creer que está vacío y que es muy frío, pero no es así. El espacio está lleno de cometas, luces brillantes, de naves que se estrellan y de gases que asemejan las nubes de la tierra, de planetas que forman constelaciones que al mismo tiempo forman figuras, según los terrícolas. De soles y lunas, y también de estrellas.

Sobre todo de estrellas.

Tweek toma mi mano entre la suya y pregunta, _“Craig, ¿sientes miedo?”_

Trago saliva y observo todo lo que tengo frente a mí. Entonces envuelvo mis dedos con los suyos y aprieto con fuerza sin poder apartar la mirada lejos de la luna, que es tan brillante y enorme. Entonces volteo un poco hacia Tweek y le digo, _“Un poco, pero es entendible,”_

“Y _es que alguna vez también viví en la tierra.”_


End file.
